


Caught

by Venivincere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venivincere/pseuds/Venivincere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cat will play with its prey before the kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> For TheMostePotent, who helped me with an RL problem when I needed it. Thank you.
> 
> Originally posted in my journal as an untitled drabble. Posted to Skyehawke here: http://archive.skyehawke.com/story.php?no=986 on January 25, 2004.

"You're a spy."  
  
Severus clenched so tight around Lucius' prick that Lucius could take it for nothing less than an admission. Severus understood this. He might have guessed it was coming, knowing Lucius as he did. He should have realized Lucius would be looking for it. Lucius was a cat, and like all cats he preferred to play with his prey before the fatal pounce.  
  
Severus was shocked to find himself sad that this "fuck for old time's sake" was probably going to be his last. He rarely did it anymore, rarely did  _anyone_  for that matter, but had he ever thought he were to be given the chance to choose, he would never have chosen a last time with Lucius.  
  
Lucius didn't seem to mind. He kept a bruising grip on Snape's left hip and pumped away as hard as ever. Severus struggled to rise and pull away, suddenly soft.  
  
"Now, now, I'm not finished and neither are you. We've only established you are a spy. Not how I am going to save you." Severus felt Lucius lift him by the hips and pull him back, then reseat himself in Severus' arse with a particularly vicious thrust.  
  
"You won't save me." Severus gasped. He felt his prick encircled and the cold press of gold-clad fingers jerking his limp cock.  
  
"Would I be doing  _this_  if I weren't going to save you?" And suddenly he pulled out and replaced his cock with his tongue, and began licking the rim of Severus' loosened arse. Severus pushed back uncontrollably into his face, and against his will he began to harden under double onslaught of Lucius' hand and tongue. Severus knew it was a mistake not to pull away, but he wasn't seeing much of anything other than stars, and couldn't even begin to guess where his wand was.  
  
Lucius stopped laving his rosebud hole and sped up his strokes on Severus' cock. With each thrust of the cock through his fingertips, he now stabbed his tongue as deep into Severus as it would go. Advance, retreat, advance, retreat; Severus felt as though Lucius were taking him into battle, continually winning and losing the same hill, just a soldier and his commanding officer and suddenly he felt he was going to be sick but then he was coming unstoppably, spilling into Lucius' hastily-cupped hand.  
  
Lucius wasted no time in scraping it on Severus' glistening hole, positioning his cock once again, and thrusting in to the hilt. In a daze Severus counted one, two, three quick, sharp strokes and Lucius was coming, too, the cream of him dribbling out to mix with Severus' own as he pulled out and flopped down next to him on the bed.  
  
"Well, maybe you're right."  
  
The numb relaxation left Severus in a flash of adrenalin. He saw the door in the chamber open, and a familiar pair of red eyes approach.  
  
"My lord, maybe  _you_  would like to save him?"  
  
 **~fin~**


End file.
